You Want Buying Some Piggy Jelly?
by Monopoly
Summary: One Shot. Ness is sick, Poo is on the path of self discovery, Paula is frustrated, and Jeff is a little scared. Mr. Saturn is in here somewhere, too. This is a tale that is a wee bit sappy and a lot silly. Doubt not the powers of piggy jelly.


I have no real reason for writing this. I just kept getting this picture of Poo diligently taking care of a sick "Master Ness" and getting carried away, and for some reason needed to throw Mr. Saturn in. I loves me some Mr. Saturn.

Disclaimer: I own a copy of the game, but not the copyright and/or franchise.

In a dry, homey little cave just outside of Saturn Valley, two boys sat intertwined, one's head in the lap of the other.

Their names were Ness and Poo, respectively, and Ness was very, very sick. Physically, that is.

What had started out as a cold contracted from some enemy or another had grown into a full-fledged bout of pneumonia, and the already exhausted group was out of supplies. The four companions—Ness, Paula, Jeff, and Poo—had been in the area because Ness had wanted to stop by Saturn Valley to have a chat with the Mr. Saturn who liked to hang around the hotsprings.

Ness had reached his limit before they had even gotten close to the habitation of the Mr. Saturns, though—his temperature had shot up, and his coughing had advanced to hacking--so Poo had relegated Jeff and Paula to go into Saturn Valley proper and get something to hold Ness over until they could get him to Dr. Saturn.

When Poo had been drawn to the group, he had declared Ness his master and had followed him humbly. At first he had been amazed by Ness's leadership skills and strength of heart, and had thought him invincible. Now, though, running his fingers through his master's hair, Poo understood an important lesson: even the strongest people have moments of weakness. Ness was certainly strong, but he was strong not just because of himself, but because he had friends to help him along the way.

Now if Paula and Jeff would just hurry up with the medicine, they could continue with their journey and everything would be alright. He would keep a closer eye on Ness from now on, and he wouldn't get sick again.

MEANWHILE, IN SATURN VALLEY

Paula shifted her feet in agitation. She knew Jeff was too shy and uncomfortable with the Mr. Saturns to be much help here, and wished Ness or Poo were around to help. It was so frustrating to try to communicate with the Saturn people…

"I need some nose spray, please." she said politely at the counter of the Saturn Valley drugstore.

"Hi Hi Hi. You come buying? i Mr. Saturn can do all for you."

"Yes, I come buying. I need some nose spray."

"You want buying the peanut cheesebar?"

"No, I want buying the nose spray."

"Oh, ZOINK! You want buying some piggy jelly."

Paula took a deep breath. "No. I want some nose spray."

"Piggy jelly."

"Nose spray."

"Piggy jelly."

"I need some nose spray!"

"Zoomer! i Mr. Saturn can do all for you. Have your piggy jelly and nice day." Then, as Paula finally gave in with a huff, gave him the money and snatched up the piggy jelly, "You Thank!"

Jeff jumped at the unexpected farewell as Paula practically dragged him out of the drugstore.

By the time they made it back to the cave that Poo and Ness were resting in, Poo had gone a little overboard—Ness, barely conscious, was covered in three blankets and was being hand-fed noodles by Poo, who was at the same time telling him some sort of mythological tale from the land of Dalaam.

"Master Ness was pining." Poo greeted them.

Paula and Jeff shared a look. "Um," started Jeff, "I don't think 'pining' is the word you're looking for…"

"Yes, it was. He was pining for something warm in his throat and something soft to cover him." then, with an aristocratic sniff, "I can sense these sorts of things."

"Well," said Paula with only a small amount of exasperation, "we brought him some, uh, piggy jelly."

Poo gave her a blank stare.

"Mr. Saturn said it would help." offered Jeff, even though the little nose-man hadn't said anything of the sort.

"Alright then." Poo said after a long awkward silence. "Bring this 'piggy jelly' here, then."

Paula traded him the jar of gelatinous substance for the half-empty bowl of noodles.

The three healthy people in the room watched in fascination as Ness slowly perked up. Every little spoonful of piggy jelly seemed to chase some of the misery out of his face, until finally the jar was empty and Ness was leaning on Poo's shoulder, smiling happily.

The normally quiet boy flashed them all a bright grin.

"Thanks, guys!" he said, startling them by speaking. "Piggy jelly is my favorite! How did you know?"

At that moment in Saturn Valley, a Mr. Saturn grinned and nodded his body once. "zoink! Mr. Saturn did all for you."

END


End file.
